Only Cybertronian
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Spiderbot (My OC) is feeling over whelmed with everything that is happening in his life. He's a superhero in high school, with a social life, tons of work and a city to protect. And with new heroes and villains alike appearing everywhere things just keep getting better! Warning! Yaoi, slash (boy x boy) inside! Don't read if you don't like this summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Only Cybertronian**

**Chapter 1**

"Life is good." Spiderbot said with a small smile as he leapt from roof to roof, he had been in class all day and needed a bit of exercise. The mech's life was good, as he had just said, he had a great boyfriend, amazing friends and school was simple. And last but not least, he was doing some real good in the world. Crime was at an all-time low and new heroes were begining to spring up everywhere on Cybertron.

"Hey Spidey! Down here!" Spiderbot faintly heard an all-too familliar voice say from below. The red and black mech merely smiled before releasing the webline he had been holding and descended down to street-level to talk to Tailgate. "So, how's your afternoon been so far?" The bright blue and white mech asked in a cheerful tone as Spiderbot dropped down in front of him.

"Good, yours?" Spiderbot replied with a joyous smile on his face. Tailgate couldn't help but fluster a bit at the cuteness of the red and black mech's face.

"Yeah, it's been good too. So, you up to anything right now?" The bright blue and white mech asked with a raised optic as he and Spiderbot walked down the street. The red and black mech shrugged slightly.

"Not really. Just chattin' to you right now, duh, but I was thinking of finishing my patrol and just hit the hay. This week's been pretty busy with all of the late nights and tests, but I'll live." Spiderbot said jokingly before an explosion went off a few blocks away. The red and black mech's optics turned from blright blue to a bright red as his face mask slid into place. "I'll talk to you later Tailgate!" Spiderbot called back as he quickly swung towards the source of the explosion.

**. . .**

The yellow and blue mech roared as he charged at the orange and black smaller mech. Booster's mind was flooded with worry about the entire situation and with Mist over fighting Huntress, the stress got to him even more. "HOLD STILL YA STUPID SPEEDSTER!" Crusher boomed as Booster sped to the left, avoiding the yellow and blue mech's full-speed charge.

"Um, how about no?" The orange and black mech asked with a raised optic as he saw Mist being kicked across in the head by his black female opponent. "MIST!" Booster cried as the light green and blue mech hit the pavement, the glow of his optics flashing briefly before staying a dim blue.

Huntress chuckled to herself as she took out her laser pistol and aimed it at Mist's forehead. "This's been fun. It really has, but me and Crusher've got an appointment to keep. So, he's payback for making us la- What the hell?!" The black femme began to say just as Spiderbot snagged the pistol with a webline and pulled out of Huntress's grasp, catching it in mid-air before firing it at Crusher's right foot, stunning the brute as he landed on the pavement safely.

"Wow! Huntress, long time no see! Last time we met Wasp shot you and Crushy over there in your heads." The red and black mech said, optics narrowed in anger at Huntress for nearly killing Mist. "So tell me, how are you alive." The technorganic said in a more ordering tone than an asking one.

"Medics got to me and Crusher just in time to save our sparks. So we got new bodies for free. Didn't even knew we who we are." Huntress answered just before Spiderbot webbed her to the wall, phasing her blades into the wall behind her.

"Alright then, just making sure I wasn't just seeing things. And as for you two," Spiderbot said as he turned to Mist and Booster, who had walked over to the red and black mech. "You did good work, but this is extrordinarily dangerous! So don't do it again! And also, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS THINKING?! You don't have any powers! You coulda gotten yourselves KILLED!" Spiderbot yelled as sirens echoed in the distance.

"But we just wanted to make a difference, like you." Mist replied in a slightly disappointed tone. Spiderbot sighed, his optics returning to their normal bright blue glow.

"I know, but you don't have to just leap into it! Not like that! Get some combat training, equipment, pepper spray! I don't know! But just be prepared and make sure you know what you're doing." The red and black mech said before pausing for a moment before his phone alarm began to go off. "Oh scrap! I forgot, I gotta get home! Sorry to leave you guys so suddenly!" Spiderbot called back as he swung off towards his house in a hurry.

**. . .**

The red and black mech landed safely on his front lawn, rolling once on the ground before flipping into the air and on to his feet before racing into his house, closing the door behind him and bolting upstairs to his room and slamming the door behind him and locking it as well, leaping into bed and burying his face into his pillow, a small sigh esccaping his lips as his head felt heavy. _I kinda feel bad about lying to Mist and Booster about having to get home, but I was kinda right. I'm beat out tired and since school just finished up for the Holidays, then I need to prepare for some serious superhero all-nighters._ Spiderbot thought, closing his optics and allowing another sigh to escape his lips, thoughts of himself and Bumblebee laying in the bed together and doing some rather inapropreate, yet extremely fun things flooding his mind. _Love you Baby Bee, see you soon._ The red and black mech thought before drifting into a deep slumber.

A light touch fell upon the red and black mech's cheek, making him stur under the covers. Wait. Didn't he fall asleep on top of the covers?! Spiderbot opened his optics almost instantly once the realization had hit him, turning over to see that the covers were on top of him and to see the two bright blue optics of his dreams. The red and black mech couldn't help but blush heavily as Bumblebee smiled down at him. "Merry Christmas Eve Spider." The yellow and black mech said softly, kissing Spiderbot on the cheek. The red and black superhero couldn't help but blush even more before a thought crossed his mind.

"Wait, it's Christmas eve?! But didn't I go to bed yesterday afternoon?! It should be like late evening at least!" Spiderbot said in an extremely confused tone, blinking a couple of times to clear his vision as he remembered that he had locked his bedroom door. "Wait, didn't I lock my room door?" The red and black mech thought aloud, noticing that the door was still locked.

"Yeah, you did. I came in through the window. I couldn't wait for you to wake up just to see you." Bee said, blissfully gazing into Spiderbot's optics as waves of both heat and chills rushed through his body.

"That's kinda creepy Bee, but very sweet at the same time." Spiderbot commented, a small grin on his face from the sweet and creepy act of love. The yellow and black mech laughed a very gutteral laugh.

"Yeah, I guess it is now that I really think about it!" Bumblebee replied, rubbing the back of his helm as he chuckled as Spiderbot flung the blankets off of him and exited the bed. "So, is there anything you wanna do today?"

"Nah, I'm a bit over tired. Since school's out for the next couple of weeks and crime's down I figured we could get the group together for a bit today and just chill." The red and black mech answered as he and Bumblebee exited the bedroom, making their way to the kitchen where Spiderbot grabbed a slice of cold leftover pepperoni pizza, taking a bite out of the slice as he grabbed an energon cube from the top shelf of the fridge. "You wanna text them or should I?" Spiderbot asked through the mountain of chewed food in his mouth before taking a swig of energon to wash it down. Bumblebee laughed at how cute his boyfriend looked.

"Yeah, I'll text them now." The yellow and black mech said with a sort of perverted grin on his face. Spiderbot paused for a moment, scanning his boyfriend's face for any signs of mischief upon his face. Nothing. Yet that uneasy feeling lingered in his mind. The red and black mech merely shrugged, thinking that it was just his over-tired mind playing tricks on him before he made his way into the living room, taking a seat on the couch and turning on T.V.

A half hour or so later the front door bell rang just as Bumblebee practically leapt to the door in excitment, making Spiderbot slightly nervous. "Hey! What's up sleeping beauty?" Ravage greeted with a teasing smirk on her face as she flopped next to the red and black mech on the couch while everyone else entered the living room. Spiderbot glared at Ravage with a annoyed expression, making the fan-girl laugh.

"Hey! I've been too busy superhero-ing lately! Cut me some slack on being able to handle being a supehero, school work AND a social life! I mean SERIOUSLY!" Spiderbot said in a half serious tone, a small headache forming in his head as his face flushed red with embarrassment from his outburst. Everyone paused, looking at the mech with half concerned and half surprised expressions. Spiderbot sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just really over worked. And I can't really take a vaction because of all the crime, the school work, the new untrained heroes . . . It's just SO much, y'know?" The red and black mech said in a stressed out tone before flopping back in his seat.

"Well you should take some more time for yourself Spidey, if it's getting so bad for you then just take a few days off. Enjoy yourself." Reaper said, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall behind her. Spiderbot nodded before getting up off of the couch and making his way over to the gaming centre of the room.

"Anyways, enough of all of that crud. Let's just enjoy a good ol' fashioned game night!" The red and black mech said with a playful grin, his mind feeling a lot less compressed than a few brief moments ago. Everyone agreed as Spiderbot chose the first game and placed it into the console, taking his seat next to Bee as it began to load.

**. . .**

The purple and silver mech walked into the old museium room and stared up at the ancient carvings that were on the old steel slabs of historic legends. Galvatron smiled. "Soon master, soon you'll rise again."

**End of Chapter 1!**

**And there's our kick-starting first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. And sorry if the descriptions got a bit sloppy in places, I'm working on a lot right now and exams are right around the corner so I might get a bit side-tracked and lose my original train of thought, so yeah. Anyways, take care everyone! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only Cybertronian**

**Chapter 2**

"MMMPH!" Spiderbot moaned intensly, attempting to push Bumblebee off of him. The yellow and black practically jumped on the technorganic and assaulted his lips, wanting a bit of attention from his boyfriend, who had been very busy in beating Tailgate at Mario Chase. "BUMBLEBEE! STO-Mmmmph~" The red and black mech began to say, finally free of his boyfriend's brutally amazing kiss before Bee trapped their lips together again, not allowing Spiderbot to return to the game at hand.

"YES! I WIN! Thanks Bee." Tailgate cheered happily as Rage, who had been upstairs in his new cage all day, wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. Spiderbot's optics narrowed at Bumblebee, who was giving him a sly grin.

The yellow and black mech couldn't help but chuckle as he sat beside Spiderbot, both of the mechs' faces were flushed pure crimson from their kissing. "Your a real peice of work, y'know that?" The red and black mech said with a smirk on his face now too before handing the controller to Ravage, who had her phone out as usual when the ship material began popping up. "Here Ravage, your turn."

"SWEET! Prepare to be caught Tailgate! Me, Reaper and Bee are a comin'!" The blue and yellow femme said extacticly as the next round began and the four players began to race around the level.

Spiderbot sighed, closing his tired optics as memories simillar to the ones being made flooded into his mind. "AHHH! NO!NO!NO!-NO!NO!NO!-NO!" Tailgate yelled extaticalyy as Reaper and Bumblebee chased the light blue and white mech's adorable character across the map. The red and black mech opened his optics as a humorious grin appeared on his face as he watched his best friends enjoying the game.

Suddenly an idea popped in Spiderbot's head, something he knew would make Bee happy. The red and black mech quickly and quitely went into stealth mode and exited the living room, leaving his friends to their game. "GET BACK HERE TAILGATE!" Bumblebee blurted out in a half demonic tone before leaping at the mech in-game, finally catching him and forcing the two into the mud.

"YEEAHHHHHH!" Ravage, Reaper and Bumblebee cheered, leaping into the air in celebration of their victory, the rush of winning pumping quickly through them. Tailgate couldn't help but laugh at how much the group was over-exagrating at their victory. "Wait a minute, where's Spider?" Bumblebee asked with a confused expression as he took his seat again.

"Someone say my name?" The red and black mech asked from the ceiling, still concealing his location with his stealth mode. Bumblebee couldn't help but smile at that soothing voice that he came to adore so much.

"So, is there any reason why you're in stealth mode?" The yellow and black mech asked as his optics spiraled with curiosity. Spiderbot merely chuckled, slowly taking some mistletoe out of his sub-space without anyone noticing and slowly descended down so he and Bee were at eye level, even though the yellow and black mech didn't know it yet.

"Close you eyes~" Spiderbot cooed in a hushed tone, waiting until Bumblebee had done as he was told before exiting stealth mode and holding the mistletoe above their helms. "Alright, open." The red and black mech said, a constant clicking indicating that Ravage was fan-girling like mad. Bumblebee slowly opened his optics, his face turning a crimson red from the sight of Spiderbot right in his face. The yellow and black mech couldn't help but blush even more when he noticed the mistletoe in his boyfriend's hand. "Merry Christmas you fraggin' goofball!" The red and black technorganic said, his face flushing a pure red as his body was before pulling Bee in for a kiss with Ravage and Reaper squealing in the background. Spiderbot moaned into the kiss, allowing his entire body to relax. Including the hand that was holding the webline he was hanging from. The two young mechs suddenly fell to the floor with a loud THUMP! Causing the rest of the group to burst out into laughter.

"Nice one Spider." Bee teased with a smug grin, laying on top of his red and black boyfriend's chest. Spiderbot couldn't help but grin like a complete doofus as he looked into Bee's optics.

"Oh shut up. Your the one who made my body relax." Spiderbot stated as the yellow and black mech got off of him and on to his feet. Bee grinned, a sort of lustful expression washing upon his face.

"Is that the only thing I can make your body do?" The yellow and black mech asked, making Spiderbot blush even harder than he already was. "I guess we'll just have to find out later, huh?"

"Oh yes we will." Spiderbot promised his boyfriend before leaping to his feet and taking his seat next to Bumblebee. "Anyways," Spiderbot said, trying to jump over into a new topic. "what game should we play next?"

"How about Halo? We haven't played that in a while." Ravage suggested just before taking a sip of a soda she had with her. The rest of the group paused for a brief moment, deciding if they really wanted to play the first person shooter.

"Sure, why not?" Spiderbot replied, leaping out from his seat and landing just in front of the gaming area. "Halo, Halo, Halo . . . Where the frag is Halo?!" The red and black mech thought aloud, tossing games to the side gently, careful not to damage any. After about five minutes Spiderbot gave up, feeling a bit annoyed that he couldn't find the game. "Well, how about another g-? Aw scrap." Spiderbot tried to say before his phone vibrated in his sub-space. "Aw COME ON!" The red and black mech thought aloud in annoyance as the notification that someone was trashing the city downtown appeared on his phone's lock screen. "I gotta go, sorry guys. Bee can you look for Halo while I'm gone?"

"No. I'm coming with you! It's Christmas Spider." Bumblebee replied, getting up from his seat and putting his hands on both of the red and black mech's shoulders, forcing his boyfriend to stare him in the optics. "I don't want anything to happen to you, so I'm coming with you." Spiderbot's optics narrowed as his cheeks flustered, he couldn't help but feel glad that Bee wanted to tag along, but that overwhelming feeling of keeping him safe was nagging at the back of his head.

"I-I . . . Hrmm . . ." Spiderbot paused for a moment, considering his options in his mind as Bumblebee glared at him in both concern and impatientience at the time it was taking his boyfriend to decide. "Fine." Spiderbot said reluctantly. "I'll give you some temporary powers and you keep yourself safe, you don't try to be a shield, or go toe-to-toe with whoever this is, got it?!" The red and black mech said sternly, not wanting Bumblebee to get hurt.

Bumblebee's face seemed to light up with excitment at Spiderbot's words, making the superhero wonder if his boyfriend even heard his warnings at all. "Alright! Let's go!" The yellow and black mech said cheerfully as Spiderbot gave him some basic super powers along with a few others.

"I'll explain your powers on the way, and you four be good, alright? No interfacing on the floor!" Spiderbot joked before he and Bumblebee raced out of the house, remembering the camera he had set up in the top left corner of the back wall of the living room.

**. . .**

The two mechs arrived at the scene in a few minutes, finding the area practically empty. "Um . . . Isn't there supossed to be someone here trashing the place?" Bumblebee asked as he and Spiderbot dropped down to street level safely. The red and black mech paused, surveying the surrounding area, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Spiderbot sighed, thinking the notification was just a false alarm, that someone faked the news alarm just to prank him.

"Maybe no one's actually doing this Bee. It might just be a pr-ARGH!" Spiderbot said, grunting at the end of his sentence from the pain that shot through his body, from the back of his neck throughout his whole nervous system.

"SPIDER!" Bumblebee exclaimed, kneeling to the red and black mech's side almost instantiously as the shocking realization came to Spiderbot's mind. It was a trap! He couldn't move! Someone had paralyzed him and he couldn't move! "C'mon sweetspark! You've gotta get up! Primus, COME ON!" The yellow and black mech said loudly before a familliar sillouette revealed itself to the two mechs, both of them looking at him in shock.

_NO! How are you even alive?!_ Spiderbot thought as he stared into the optics of his greatest enemy.

**End of Chapter 2!**

**Yes, cliffhanger, you all should be used to this by now! XD Anyways, please review and leave who you think it is in your review of this chapter before going on to the next one! And no bad/mean reviews please. Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Only Cybertronian**

**Chapter 3**

Spiderbot tried to move, summoning all of his might to move only a single digit. There was no use, his body was completely paralyzed, he couldn't move. But Primus did he wish he could. Right now, he was staring up at the one person he hoped and thought he would never see again. Knockout stood over him, Breakdown at his right and Huntress and Crusher at his left with Barricade right behind them. And one other person stood just next to Barricade, all Spiderbot could see of that person was that they had high-heel like feet.

"Wow, I've been waiting to do that for over a fragging year!" Knockout said in a sinister and creepily cheerful tone as Bumblebee got to his feet and put his fists up into a defensive position, reading himself for combat.

"How the slag are you even alive?!" Bumblebee blurted the thought that had been on both his and Spiderbot's minds. The cherry red mech grinned before letting out a chuckle.

"The same as Huntress and Crusher here are. Our sparks weren't destroyed, the medics put us into new bodies and tried to rehabilitate us, didn't work of course, otherwise we wouldn't even be here!" Knockout explained quickly, glancing down at Spiderbot with his signature insane grin. "And I really must thank you for bashing my head in last year Spider, it really hammered in my hatred for you." Spiderbot's optics widened, his spider sense flaring as Knockout took a remote control of out his sub-space and pressed a button on it, sending a massive electrical charge through the hero.

"SPIDER!" Bumblebee yelled, concern leaping out from his voice as the red and black mech spasmed on the snowy pavement.

_That fraggin' hurt! Wait a sec, electricity! Duh! I can just venom sting the damn chip on my neck! Stupid me, forgetting my awesome powers._ Spiderbot thought, a grin coming to his face as he sent a venom sting through his neck and into the chip that Knockout had shot on to him.

"Now, let's see what happens if I crank this baby!" Knockout said with a hint of insanity in his voice, pressing the remote's "maximum voltage" button. Nothing. "What the hell?! Why isn't it working?!" The cherry red mech complained, not noticing Spiderbot get to his feet in front of him.

"Maybe because I short-circuited the thing with a venom sting?" Spiderbot suggested as Knockout finally noticed he was up. The cherry red mech groaned in annoyance, optics narrowed.

"Well, looks like we've gotta do this the ol' fashioned way." Knockout said, optics glowing a darker red than before as he transformed his left hand into a buzz saw and slashed it at Spiderbot. The red and black mech only had a nano-sec to respond, barely being scratched in the stomach/waist area as he leaned his mid-body inward. "Get them!"

The six villains simultaneously began their assault on the two mechs, none of them were fighting or tripping over each other. All of them charged after Spiderbot and Bumblebee, who were sprinting down the street. "Bee, you better go and get some help. I don't want them capturing and/or hurting you." The red and black mech said as he fired a few web-shots and stingers at the group chasing them in hopes it would at least slow them down for a few moments. It only worked for a fraction of a nano-sec as Knockout slashed his buzz-saw right through the projectiles. "Damn, thought that's work!" Spiderbot thought aloud before quickly wrapping his right arm around Bee's waist and web-zipping up to a nearby rooftop. "Alright, that should buy you enough time to get out of here and get help. Oh! And get everyone else out of my place, since Knockout's back my place isn't safe at all."

Bumblebee's optics widened in denile and surprise. "NO! I'm not leaving you to fight those jackafts on your own!" The yellow and black mech exclaimed, taking a hold of Spiderbot's arm tightly, refusing to loosen his grip on him. Spiderbot gave Bee a small shy smile, unsure if his plan would help save his friends or not.

"Don't worry. I can handle them. Just don't let them catch you! Save Ravage, Reaper, Tailgate and Rage. Get help, then come back to me." The red and black mech said softly, kissing Bumblebee on the cheek as a tear slid down his cheek. Spiderbot felt a small tear slid down his cheek too, the uncertainty flooding his mind with multiple scenarios. "NOW GO!" The technorganic exclaimed, feeling his mouth quiver at the thought of anyone he cared for hurt before quickly leaping off of the rooftop. "Hey aft-head! Up here!"

Bumblebee paused for a moment, watching his beloved Spider jumping right into the action once again before flying off towards Spiderbot's house to get the group out of there and to a safe place. A few fast minutes later the yellow and black mech dropped down on to Spiderbot's front lawn, burst through the front door, nearly destroying it, and sprinted to the living room. "Guys! We need to leave! _NOW!_" Bumblebee blurted to the four, scaring the living scrap out of them.

"Why?! What's goin' on? Where's Spider?!" Tailgate asked as he paused the game of Halo they had been playing. Bumblebee sighed, not wanting to worry his friends, or himself, but needed to to get them to safety.

"He's in the middle of something. And if he loses this place won't be safe because . . ." The yellow and black mech cursed under his breath, wishing he could have avoided this. "Knockout's alive." Silence fell upon the group before they all burst out into questions. "HEY! How about we leave to a safe place so that psycho doesn't find and kill us!" Bumblebee blurted. The group agreed before they all left the house.

**. . .**

"You really should have stayed that nobody you were before Spider, then this wouldn't have happened and we could all be happy!" Knockout said as he slashed and slashed at the red and black mech, who dodged every attack. Spiderbot's optics began to turned a slight darker blue.

"And what would happen to me in that scenario?" The red and black mech asked, throwing a right hook at his old enemy. Knockout dodged the attack and countered with a quick swipe to Spiderbot's neck, the red and black mech barely dodged it.

"Oh, you'd be dead from extreme depression." Knockout replied as a laugh escaped his lips. Spiderbot's optics turned pure red now, he wanted nothing more than to just kill the cherry red mech right then and there, but that wouldn't solve the problem. It didn't solve it last time* (back in All Mixed Up! -MD)! Spiderbot quickly jabbed Knockout in the face, sending the mech falling to the pavement with a satisfying "clunk".

"Frag you glitch." The red and black mech said, optics narrowed and returned to normal as his spider sense flared before Breakdown and Crusher punched Spiderbot, sending him flying towards Barricade, who spin-kicked him into a brick wall, which collapsed on top of him. "Ow . . . That's gonna hurt in the morning." Spiderbot said, wincing as he got out of the pile of bricks on top of him. _But that pain's worth it. Gotta make sure they don't get away and protect the fact I have cosmic powers. I don't want to have a personal cult now, do I?_ The red and black mech thought as he leapt out of the building and up to the wall. "C'mon! That the best you got?! My boyfriend can hit harder than that! And he's afraid of cyber-bunnies!" Spiderbot blurted, trying to enrage the villains below him so they'd focus more on him than anything else around them.

"Quit your idiotic bambling you spider-freak!" A familliar voice said, making Spiderbot remember who the person with the high-heel feet was.

"Starscream! It's been a while. How's your aft been since I kicked it back to the fragging stone age!" Spiderbot replied, leaping out of the way of the freelancer's missile, firing a web-shot at the mech's face, stunning Starscream long enough for Spiderbot to leap at him and punch him across the face. "K.O.!" The red and black mech exclaimed as Starscream hit the ground. _One down, and five to go. Primus, I hope the calvary arrives soon!_ Spiderbot thought before his spider sense went off, barely avoiding the energy blast in time.

"Stay still!" Huntress growled, optics narrowed in anger. Spiderbot did the complete opposite, not staying still for a moment as he leapt from spot to spot on the street, slowly getting closer to Huntress without her noticing. "Oh scra-!" The black femme began before Spiderbot kicked her in the face hard, but not enough to kill her, just enough to knock her out.

"Wow! I'm on a ro- WOAH!" Spiderbot started to say before leaping out of the way of another laser pistol shot from Barricade. _Okay, so that confirms them all having laser pistols. Or at least Barricade, Huntress and Starscream. Should probably stay alert until someone gets h- SCRAP!_ The red and black mech felt Breakdown charge into him, sending him flying down the street and into a large truck. _Need to re-think my strategy. Just don't get hit and hit back. That's it. Just being here is distraction enough._ Spiderbot thought as he got to his feet, coughing up a bit of energon. He felt weak, he wanted to use his cosmic powers, but he couldn't. It was only for extreme emergency. This wasn't that big of a deal, just most of the villains he's ever fought in one place at one time trying to kill him. Not that bad. "Is that all ya got?! C'mon! I've fought ol' femmes more deadly than you!" The red and black mech yelled, web-zipping at Knockout quickly punching the mech across the face and not allowing him time to react before moving on to webbing up Breakdown's entire body except his head then sweeped Barricade's legs, forcing him to fall to the ground so Spiderbot could body slam him into the pavement, webbing him up as he leap into the air again. "WOW! This is too easy! C'mon guys, step it up!" The technorganic taunted as he landed on the pavement in the classic spider-hero style, his spider sense flared before another laser pistol shot flew past the left side of his helm.

"DAMMIT! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!" Starscream yelled, firing the laser pistol as fast as his trigger finger would allow him. Spiderbot quickly evaded the shots and hid behind a nearby cargo truck.

_Alright, note-to-self, remember to make sure people are K. when in a major fight._ The red and black mech thought before hearing a what sounded like Starscream being electrocuted before a loud "thump" echoed through the silence.

"Hey Spider!" A far-to familiar voice called out from down the street, making Spiderbot grin a little at the sound of it. The technorganic turned to see Bee standing in front of a military-looking squad. "Told you I wouldn't leave you with those maniacs."

"Shoot ta maim boys, but no killin'!" The commander-looking mech ordered as the squad moved out to take down the six criminals. Bumblebee quickly dashed over to Spiderbot's side, helping his boyfriend off of the ground.

"You alright? You don't look to good." The yellow and black mech commented as the two made their way over to the military transport vehicle just down the street a bit. Spiderbot nodded a little, allowing himself to relax for the moment as he sat down on the edge of the vehicle's back entrance/exit.

"I had to keep them here for what, a half an hour? So I thought letting them hit me a few times would keep this interested. Then I started getting a bit sloppy with how I was fighting, not paying as much attention at times, but I'll be fine." The red and black mech answered with a small smile. "Tomorrow morning we'll just wake up to a bunch of presents under the Christmas tree and we'll just relax all day. Probably have the gang over for a bit, but other than that, we'll just spend the day together. Just to two of us." Bumblebee grinned with glee, getting pumped up for the next day as Spiderbot lay his helm down on the yellow and black mech's shoulder lazily.

"You know we'll have to go help in a minute, right?" Bumblebee informed his boyfriend with a small chuckle. Spiderbot nodded, a exaggerated groan escaping him as he stood up.

"Well, might as well get it over with now rather than later." Spiderbot said as he got up from where he had been sitting, reaching his left hand out to Bee. The yellow and black mech smiled a little as he took a hold of Spiderbot's hand a got up.

"True." Bumblebee said as the two darted down the street where the squadron was now arresting Crusher, Huntress and Barricade, leaving on Starscream, Breakdown and Knockout remaining. The three mechs were hiding behind a group of parked cars just down the road a bit. Spiderbot sighed, a small grin appearing on his face at the thought of payback just seconds away. The red and black mech quickly leapt over the cover and fired a web-net, which hit the pavement in an instant, making the expression on Spiderbot's face turn from one of victory to one of defeat. Knockout, Starscream and Breakdown were gone, possibly long gone.

"Primus, now what?" Spiderbot thought aloud as he slumped down on the car, holding his helm in his right hand. Bumblebee took a hold of the red and black mech's other hand.

Spiderbot looked at his boyfriend, curiosity in his optics. Bumblebee smiled. "We go home and enjoy the holidays with the others. Oh, and your swinging me home. I wanna enjoy the gorgeous scenery of snow-covered Iacon!" The yellow and black mech said, optics spiraling in wonderment as he spoke. Spiderbot couldn't help but grin, a small sigh escaping him as he took Bee's powers away.

"Alright then, but you better hold on tight." The red and black mech warned as he picked Bumblebee up into his arms and leapt into the air, firing a webline and swinging off back towards his house. The yellow and black mech grinned at Spiderbot, optics glowing brighter than normal.

"I love you Spider." Bumblebee said, holding on to Spiderbot tighter than before, making the red and black mech blush heavily.

A few minutes later the two mechs arrived at Spiderbot's house, landing on the roof of the house. "Can we actually just go to bed for the night Bee? We can hang out with everyone else tomorrow." Spiderbot said as he phased himself and Bumblebee into his bedroom. The yellow and black mech shrugged.

"Alright, no problem, I'll just text them to say you're alright." Bumblebee said as Spiderbot hopped on to his bed and closed his optics, putting his arms behind his helm. "Alright, so what now? Just cuddle and pass out in each other's arms?" Bee asked in a joking tone as he lay himself on top of Spiderbot as gently as he could, knowing the mech was tense from his fighting.

The red and black mech couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend's tone, remembering all of the other times he had used it. "Yeah, pretty much, except you left out a small detail." Spiderbot said, making Bumblebee give him a confused look. The red and black mech couldn't help but grin before placing a kiss on Bee's forehead. "That. G'night Bee." Spiderbot said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend as Bee replied to him.

"Good night Spider, see you in the morning."

**End of chapter 3!**

**Sorry these last few chapters have been kinda late, I lost my internet for a few weeks, but now it's back and I'm getting ready for a truck load of tests, so YEAH! Fun . . . Anyways! Take care everyone, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Only Cybertronian**

**Chapter 4**

Bumblebee awoke, slowly opening his optics before realizing it was Christmas morning. The yellow and black mech couldn't hold back the grin tha appeared on his face as he looked down at his exhausted Spiderbot, who was fast asleep. _You keep dreamin' Sweetspark, I'll go get breakfast ready. _Bumblebee thought, getting out of bed slowly before gently kissing the red and black technorganic on the cheek and making his way downstairs to the kitchen. The yellow and black mech stopped dead in his tracks, optics wide at the sight of breakfast already on the table ready to eat.

"Mornin' Bee." Spiderbot said lazily as he walked down the stairs, allowing himself to fall on to Bee's back on the final step. "We can eat after presents. I wanna see how you like what I got you~" The red and black mech cooed, nuzzling into Bumblebee's shoulder as he fought the urge to fall back asleep. Bee couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable his sparkmate was being at the moment.

The yellow and black mech piggy-backed his boyfriend into the living room and gently set him down on to the floor before taking a seat in front of him. "Did you seriously stay up all night and made us breakfast?" Bee asked with a small smirk on his face. Spiderbot smilied tiredly, trying not to close his optics, a tired yawn escaped him as he chuckled a little.

"I was up for a bit, used my cosmic powers to help me with the cooking. And I only went back to bed an hour ago. I'll be fine in a bit, just lemme wake up." Spiderbot said, ending his sentence in a tired murmer, his helm leaning off to the left. Bumblebee couldn't help but chuckle a little at how adorable Spiderbot was being. The yellow and black mech picked up his boyfriend and laid him down on the couch. "Mmmm, wudda are yuuu doin'?" The red and black technorganic murmur in a almost-passed-out way.

"Shhh, just sleep. I'll eat breakfast while you take a nap. We'll open our presents in a bit. Just get some fragging sleep." Bumblebee said, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead before going off to eat his breakfast and leaving Spiderbot to sleep.

**. . . **

The red and black mech groaned as he felt the hand being laid gently on his shoulder. Spiderbot sighed as he flipped on to his other side, facing Bumblebee with a tired expression. "You're done already?" Spiderbot asked with a small tired smile. Bumblebee chuckled.

"It's been an hour and a half Spider. Feeling much better?" The yellow and black mech asked with a raised optic. Spiderbot's smile grew as he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but I'm still a bit tired. I'll probably just go to bed early toni- Actually I can't. Knockout, Breakdown and Starscream are still out there. I have to find them before I can get a good night's sleep." Spiderbot said, face-palming as a annoyed groan escaped his lips before he took a deep breath. "But, let's just focus on the here and now, shall we?" The red and black mech said, a small smile on his face plate as he turned himself to face the presents underneath the tree. "Now, let's see, where is that one I got you . . . Ah! There it is~" Spiderbot said, reaching into the piles of presents to pull out a large yellow and blue wrapped box before handing it over to Bumblebee, who's face plates began to heat up.

"Primus! This's pretty big! Wonder what it could be~" Bee said with a sly smile as he gently shook the box, making Spiderbot laugh a little. The yellow and black mech paused for a moment before laying the package down gently and began to unwrap it with utmost care, not wanting to damage the gift inside.

Spiderbot couldn't help but grin wickedly as Bee's expression changed from a excitedly happy one, to one of shere shock. "So, what do you think? That enough to get the kink factor goin'?" The red and black mech asked as his face flushed into a bright shade of red as Bee looked at the box of dildos, vibrators, valve beads, collars/leashes, gags and various other interface toys. Bumblebee was taken aback by the gift, his energon boiling like mad.

"I-I-I . . . You didn't- Thanks Spider!" Bee said, finally coming to his senses as his mind flooded with all of the kinky things he and Spiderbot could do later. The red and black mech laughed at his mate's reaction.

"Your welcome Bee . . . So, did you forget my present at your place?" Spiderbot asked, a small smile pastered on his faceplate as they began to turn back to normal. Bumblebee paused for a moment, thinking if he did leave Spider's present behind or not before remembering the answer and feeling bad.

"Scrap . . . I did. Sorry Spider." Bee said as he felt his stomach sink with embarrasment. The red and black mech merely chuckled before leaning over and kissing Bumblebee on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad I had someone to be with this morning. My dads'll be stuck in fraggin' Kaon for the next few weeks helping out with repairs and scrap . . . It's tough not having them around much y'know? Having to kinda grow up on your own and take care of yourself. But I know they love me. And that's what matters." Spiderbot said, trailing off for a few moments before getting up from the floor. "So, you wanna go test out those toys now?" The red and black mech asked in a seductive tone, swaying his hips in a mezmorizing way as Bee blushed heavily just before the door bell rang. Spiderbot and Bumblebee both paused for a moment, they didn't expect anyone to come over for another couple of hours at least and Spiderbot's spider sense wasn't going off at all. The red and black mech looked over at his boyfriend for a moment before walking to the front door to answer it. Spiderbot raised an optic in confusion as he opened the front door to see a tall white, red and partially blue and black mech standing in his doorway.

"Are you Spiderbot?" The mech asked in a kind tone. Spiderbot replied with answering "yes" and crossing his arms. "I am here to inform you that the government is willing to start and fund a group of "sueprheroes" for you to lead and that you would have full control over all operations." The mech said, a small smile appearing on his face. Spiderbot's expression went blank, his mind processing what was happening.

"Wait, so the government wants me to make a superhero team?" The mech nodded. Spiderbot's optics spiralled wide. "I-I can't believe this! This is- This is AMAZING! ... Can I make the team?"

"You have full control over the team and it's operations." The mech said again, out-stretching his hand. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Um . . . Can you give me some time to think about it? I need to discuss this with my boyfriend." Spiderbot said, pointing his thumb over to Bumblebee, who was standing at the living room entrance. The mech smiled gently and nodded.

"Not a problem, here's my card. Just call me if you need me or when you're ready to make yoru choice. Have a merry Christmas." The mech said in his kind tone before leaving, making his way down the street as snow began to fall from the sky.

Spiderbot looked down at the card for a moment before placing it in his sub-space and closing his front door. _Getaway, huh, cool name._ The red and black mech thought as he walked over to Bumblebee, stopping just in front of his boyfriend. "So, what do you think? Should I accept or decline?"

"Honestly," Bumblebee began, gently putting his hand on Spiderbot's right cheek, pulling the mech in close so they were both looking each other directly in the optics. "I think you should accept." Spiderbot gave his boyfriend a slightly confused look, thinking Bee would say no and tell him not to, but here he was saying he should accept the offer.

"Um . . . Wow, I didn't expect that. I honestly thought you'd be a bit more conflicted than that, but alright." The red and black mech said as the two walked into the living room and sat down next to each other on the couch.

Bumblebee chuckled a little before taking a quick breath. "Well, this means a lot for you Spider, and you help out so many people just by being a local hero now! Imagine how many lives you could save with your own team?!" The yellow and black mech said, taking a hold of Spiderbot's right hand and gripping it tightly. Spiderbot smiled at his boyfriend.

"Thanks Bee, for understanding and for being there for me through all of this. For just accepting me for who I am and just everything. Thank you for, well, being you!" Spiderbot said with a light chuckle, making Bee laugh as well. "So, you wanna go upstairs and try out those new toys ya got~" The red and black mech asked with a dark, seductive chuckle as his optics flickered red, making Bee's face fluster inmensly.

"How about after everyone comes over, that way we'll have more time to ourselves." Bee suggested as Spiderbot's optics returned to their normal sky blue glow.

"Alright, no problem." The red and black mech said, kissing his boyfriend on the lips before saying, "but later, we're gonna have some fun~" as they separated, sending a rush of energon through the yellow and black mech.

**. . .**

"So, how was your Christmas morning?" Spiderbot asked his friends as they all sat around the living room.

Reaper pointed to the blue and yellow flamed femme to her right. "This psychopath gave me a smutty fanfic." The black and red femme said as a smile spread across Ravage's face.

"You never said you didn't like it. Actually, I'm pretty sure you love it, considering how horny you got after reading it~" Ravage said, grinning wickedly before suddenly nipping at Reaper's neck, making the black and red femme blush.

"Y-Yeah, it was good." The black and red femme replied as Spiderbot began to laugh a bit.

"What, the fic or the hot sex?" Bumblebee asked with an arched brow as his red ad black boyfriend continued to die of laughter. Ravage and Reaper both blushed heavily as Spiderbot finally got a hold of himself and hopped up off of the floor. The red and black mech sighed, wipping a tear from his optic as he sat back down.

Tailgate couldn't help but let out a little laugh too just before the whole room became silent. "So, how was your morning Spider?" The bright blue and white mech asked with a raised optic. Spiderbot paused for a moment, considering if he should tell his friends or not at that moment.

"A guy named Getaway came to my place today and said the government wanted me to make a superhero team." The red and black mech confessed in a normal tone, making everyone else, besides Bee, look at him with confused expressions.

"Wait, what?!" Ravage blurted out, raising her arms into the air wildily. Spiderbot laughed as Reaper and Tailget both repeated the exact same words half a second later.

"Yeah, I can make a superhero team. I'll take my time making it though, because I don't wanna rush into anyth-" The red and black mech began to say just before a giant portal opened in the middle of his living room. "Why is it every time some big event happens I'm at home?" Spiderbot asked his human counterparts with a raised optic.

"Spiderbot, this's serious! We have to go, **now!**" Spiderboy said just before he raced back into the portal. Spiderbot sighed.

"Sorry everyone, I'll try to be back soon." Spiderbot said quickly, kissing Bumblebee on the cheek before leaping into the portal after his counterpart.

"Anyone else a little worried how Spiderboy sounded? He seemed a bit worried." Reaper said, a slightly nervous expression on her face.

"Spider'll be fine. Don't worry." Bumblebee said, attempting to make himself feel better. _I hope he will._

**End of Chapter 4!**

**Sorry I had to end it like that, but I wanted to start my "Into the Spider-Verse" story like A.S.A.P. So this and "The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy Vol.9" will be paused while I complete "Into the Spider-Verse", so yea. Anyways, thank you all for reading this chapter and story, stick around for the new event and check out other stuff I've done if you enjoyed this. Take care everyone! PEACE!**


End file.
